Dandelion
by Ohayu
Summary: Rasa suka yang spesial ini seperti bunga dandelion yang tertiup angin, terbang menjelajah ke angkasa dan mencari suatu tempat untuk tinggal dan memulai kehidupan baru.


Dandelion

By: Ohayu

Disclamer : Naruto dan tokoh lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto, author hanya meminjam dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Naruto X Hinata X Shion

Warning : Angst, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort,typo, AU,dll.

#WFCAngst2019-FNI

.

Biarlah saat ini aku ceritakan padamu, siapapun yang membaca tulisan ini.

Bahwa aku menyukai seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, sangat dekat, rasa suka ini... apakah rasa suka dalam kagum yang sementara hinggap, atau rasa suka ingin memiliki, menjaga dan memberikan lebih baginya? Cintakah?

Jika benar cinta, maka akan ku simpan rapat-rapat, agar tidak ada siapapun bahkan dia sekalipun tahu perasaanku.

Kisah ini baru dimulai saat perkenalan anggota baru komunitas pecinta alam, disitulah aku mengenalnya.

.

.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, tujuan saya mengikuti komunitas ini adalah saya ingin belajar mencintai alam yang saya pijak dan mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi, mohon bantuannya dari teman-teman!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk memberi hormat pada kami.

'Bersinar dan hangat, Naruto' batinku.

Satu-persatu anggota pecinta alam berdiri dan bersalaman pada Naruto, sebagai tanda kekeluargaan. Tiba giliranku yang bersalaman padanya.

"Selamat datang dan salam kenal, namaku Hyuga Hinata, panggil saja Hinata" ucapku pada Naruto saat tangan kami saling bersalaman.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, rasanya hawa disekitarku terasa panas, jantungku berdebar-debar, aku tidak berani menatapnya dan kutundukkan kepalaku .

"Terima kasih sambutannya, mohon bantuannya Hinata" balas Naruto.

Rasa apa ini? padahal dia hanya membalas ucapanku, tapi terdengar berbeda ditelingaku, seperti... seperti aku mendengar dentingan piano yang mengalun, merebak dalam kalbu hatiku.

Sampai acara perekrutan anggota baru berakhir, mataku tidak pernah berhenti berpaling darinya, penuh semangat, percaya diri yang tinggi dan lucu.

'Aku suka karakternya' batinku yang tanpa henti berbicara sendiri.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Dimataku Naruto sangat baik, dia hampir seperti bintang yang terjatuh dari langit dihadapanku dan aku harap bintang itu menerangi gelap dan sunyinya malam.

Jujur saja aku mulai memikirkannya, rasanya aku tidak ingin melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa melihatnya. Ada kecemburuan saat aku mendengar namamu begitu didamba para gadis itu. Namun, aku sadar aku tidak memiliki satu ikatan apa pun padamu.

"Hinata-chan!" seru shion saat aku baru memasuki ruang rapat komunitas.

" Ya Shion-chan? ada apa?" tanyaku pada Shion si ketua komunitas pecinta alam.

'perasaanku tidak enak' batinku, aku duduk disebelah Shion.

" Em... Hinata-chan aku ingin bertanya, menurutmu Naruto itu bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu sifat Naruto-kun?" balasku memastikan.

"Ya seperti itu" jawab Shion.

"Aku melihatnya seperti sosok teman yang baik, dia cepat memahami pembelajaran, dia ramah, dia pantang menyerah, dia berteman pada siapapun dan dia... " jawabku pada Shion.

"Dan dia apa?" tanya Shion penasaran pada kalimat yang kugantung.

'Dan dia sudah memikat hatiku' batinku menjawab kalimat itu.

"Dan dia... suka membantu" jawabku bohong.

"Oh begitu" ucap Shion dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Hei... apa-apaan ekspresi itu? aku ingin marah, aku ingin bertanya pada Shion kenapa? tapi hatiku belum siap menerima jawaban yang tidak ingin kudengar. Ku urungkan niatku bertanya.

Rapat dimulai, sebagian pikiranku berfokus pada pembicaraan rapat namun sebagian pikiranku terusik wajah Naruto. Aku benar-benar sudah gila memikirkannya.

Rapat selesai, hasilnya kami akan mengadakan wisata ke sebuah gunung. Gunung itu bernama Gunung Kumotori yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kota. Aku sangat senang, karna ku dengar di sana tumbuh bunga yang sangat cantik. Kami akan melakukannya minggu depan, dan semua anggota harus memahami buku panduan sebelum pergi kesana.

Aku masih didalam ruang rapat saat semua orang sudah pergi, aku membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul " Makna dari Bunga". Buku itu menarik perhatianku.

Dalam buku itu terdapat gambar bunga, penjelasan tentang bunga dan makna kehidupan dari bunga. Aku membuka halaman terakhir buku itu, dan aku sangat tertarik pada halaman terakhir buku ini.

"Dandelion?"suara seorang pria dari belakang punggungku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan...

"Na-naruto-kun ? a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku mencoba menutupi rasa gugupku.

Matanya sungguh indah, pikiranku terbuai dengan sosok yang sekarang berada dihadapanku.

"Ehehe... maaf Hinata-chan mengagetkanmu, aku sedang mencari buku panduannya disini, dan aku melihatmu membaca, aku ingin menanyakannya padamu, tapi sepertinya kau sedang serius sekali bahkan kau tidak sadar aku sudah dibelakangmu" jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

"Buku apa itu? dan apa itu Dandelion?" tanyanya, Naruto lalu duduk disebelahku dan menarik bukuku.

Mimpikah ini? jika ini mimpi janganlah cepat usai.

"Bu-buku tentang makna bunga, Dandelion adalah salah satu bunga yang ingin ku lihat langsung, makna bunga dandelion sangat menyentuh hatiku" terangku pada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearahku, sepertinya dia penasaran.

"Memang apa makna bunga dandelion?" tanyanya, wajahnya lebih menarik jika penasaran.

"Bunga Dandelion bisa tumbuh dimana saja, bahkan disemak ilalang sekalipun tetapi keindahannya tidak akan pernah tertutupi. Meskipun secara fisik tangkainya kecil dan rapuh dia sangat kuat dan sangat indah, kuat menentang angin dan menjelajah angkasa, sampai dia mendapat tempat untuk kehidupan baru" terangku pada Naruto yang sekarang mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"He? aku tidak melihat maknanya Hinata-chan?" sahut Naruto yang belum paham dengan penjelasanku.

"Maksudnya bunga dandelion terbang dan menjelajah angkasa itu tetap mengejar dan menggapai cita-cita yang mungkin berbatu jalannya. Sedangkan jatuh disuatu tempat dan membawa kehidupan baru maksudnya perbaiki kondisi dimana pun kita berada dan coba bawa kebahagiaan" jelas ku.

Aku menatap Naruto.

"Hinata? apakah di gunung tempat kita wisata tumbuh bunga itu?" tanyanya, aku binggung dengan ekspresi wajahnya,dia terlihat lesu.

"Setelah ku baca, sepertinya ada. Bahkan terdapat kebunnya" jawabku.

Dapat kulihat wajah Naruto yang berubah ceria, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Hinata-chan. Kau memang teman yang bisa diandalkan saat aku mencari ide, ayo pulang!" ajak Naruto.

'Teman? hanya teman? ide? ide apa ?' batinku berkecamuk memikirkan perkataan Naruto.

Kami pun pulang bersama-sama.

.

.

Tiba saatnya kami melakukan wisata ke gunung, sebelum mendaki semua anggota dibekali instruksi oleh ketua.

"Semuanya mohon berkumpul!!!" teriak salah satu panitia.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman!!!" sapa seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang muncul dari belakang kumpulan panitia wisata.

"Selamat pagi !!" jawab anggota wisata.

"Sebelum kita melakukan wisata, saya Shion selaku ketua dari komunitas pencinta alam, saya akan memberikan beberapa intruksi. Yang pertama, semua anggota dibebaskan untuk berkeliling" ucap Shion.

"Diharapkan semua anggota menuju pos 1 sebelum jam10.00, selanjutnya anggota dipersilahkan menuju pos 2 dan terakhir sebelum jam 15.00 semua anggota harus sudah sampai puncak. Itu saja intruksi dari saya, hati-hati dijalan dan semoga menikmati wisatanya!" lanjut Shion.

Semua murid tampak antusias, aku mencari "dia", aku berjinjit mencarinya ditengah kerumunan anggota.

'Ck... kemana Naruto?' batinku

'Ah! itu dia! tapi...' semangatku saat menemukannya tapi... dia sedang berbincang dengan Shion, tertawa bersama dan tatapan itu.

Kucengkram erat tanganku didada.

'Sakit'

Aku hendak berbalik dan mulai mendaki, namun...

"Hinata-chan!!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto memanggilku, Naruto dan Shion berjalan kearahku.

"Hinata-chan, kita mendaki bersama ya?" tanya Shion padaku.

"Oh ya, mari kita mulai mendaki" jawabku sambil kuberikan senyuman palsu.

Kami berjalan bersama, bertiga. Sesekali kami bertiga bercanda.

'Masih sakit'

Ku edarkan pandanganku kearah pemandangan yang kami lalui. Aku melupakan segala keindahan pemandangan gunung karna hati ku ini. Aku menyibukkan diri memotret bunga dan suasana gunung.

"Hinata-chan, kita harus bergegas ke pos 1, pemandangan diatas bukannya lebih bagus daripada disini?" tanya Shion.

"Em... iya Shion-chan, maaf aku terlalu bersemangat, sampai lupa dengan pos 1" jawabku seadanya, andai dia tau aku begini karna ingin menjauhi kalian.

"Shion-chan, Hinata-chan itu suka bunga jadi biarkan dia memotret bunga-bunga yang lain Shion-chan" bela Naruto.

"Darimana kau tau Hinata-chan suka bunga?" tanya Shion, dapat kulihat wajahnya sangat penasaran.

Aku senang! sangat senang! Naruto ingat apa yang kusukai.

"Hinata-chan berjanji membawaku melihat bunga Dandelion disini, dia suka bunga bahkan makna dari suatu bunga pun dia tau" ucap Naruto yang membuatku semakin senang.

Dapat kurasakan badanku memanas padahal cuacanya sejuk.

"Taman Dandelion ada dipos kedua" jawabku pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo Hinata-chan kita harus kesana, aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya" Naruto menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan bersama.

Hatiku berdebar-debar, sepertinya hatiku sedang memainkan alat musik didalam tubuhku, aku sangat senang. Kulihat Shion yang berjalan didepan kami nampak diam dan berjalan cepat.

'Cemburukah?' batinku.

Kami berjalan sampai ke pos kedua, kami beristirahat sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke tujuan terakhir kami yaitu puncak.

"Hinata-chan, jadi dimana kebunnya?" tanya Naruto. Shion masih saja diam, aku merasa tidak enak.

"Ada disana!"tunjukku kearah batu-batuan.

"Dibalik batu besar itu?" tanya Shion yang mulai bersuara.

"I-iya" sahutku.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya? maaf, tapi jika itu berada dibalik batu itu aku tidak bisa mengijinkan kalian kesana, terlalu beresiko" ucap Shion, dapat kulihat wajah Naruto yang lesu.

Aku sedih melihat Naruto masang raut muka seperti itu.

" Tapi Shion-chan, ada jalan kecil menuju kebun itu, disamping batu besar itu" ucapku.

"Hinata-chan! lihatlah kebun itu mungkin berada di tempat yang curam, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan anggotaku melakukan hal yang beresiko seperti itu, hanya karna bunga jangan mempertaruhkan nyawamu" Tegas Shion padaku.

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Shion bersuara seperti itu padaku.

'Hanya bunga?' Shion mungkin menganggap itu hanya bunga tapi karna bunga itu aku bisa lebih dekat dengan orang yang kucintai. Terserahlah apa kata Shion, aku akan tetap kesana.

"Hinata-chan! jangan! " teriak Naruto dan Shion saat melihatku berlari menuju batu besar itu.

Aku terus berlari hingga sampai ke batu besar itu, dan betul saja ada jalan setapak kecil yang terhimpit bebatuan. Ku letakkan tasku dan aku mulai berjalan miring melewati batu itu.

'Berhasil! Aku bisa! Naruto aku bisa!' aku senang akhirnya bisa melihat bunga itu.

Indah sekali, berwarna kuning dan putih. Naruto, kumohon kemarilah kau harus melihatnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tengah kebun itu.

"Hinata!!" teriak Naruto. Aku berbalik, aku senang Naruto berusaha kemari, dia menggandeng Shion.

'Kenapa membawanya?' batinku tidak rela.

"Indahkan Naruto?" ucapku.

Naruto melepaskan gandengannya pada Shion, raut wajahnya sangat senang, dia memetik bunga dandelion yang putih dan berbentuk lingkaran. Lalu, ditiupnya bunga itu, bunga itu beterbangan terhempas angin.

Shion juga amat terbuai dengan pemandangan ini, dia berjalan melalui barisan bunga itu, tangannya menyentuh bunga-bunga hingga membuat bunga itu beterbangan.

'Aku senang, cukup melihatmu tersenyum aku bisa merasakan perasaan ini, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu' batinku, tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto yang sudah berada dihadapanku.

"Kau menangis? kenapa? apakah ada kenangan buruk?" tanya Naruto.

Aku diam. Tangan Naruto membelai pipiku, menghapus air mataku. Bolehkah sebentar saja seperti ini, aku mohon.

"Aku... aku sangat bahagia kau bisa melihat bunga itu, berarti keinginanmu sudah terwujud" ucapku.

"Ah... Hinata kau ini, selalu saja memikirkanku, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu" jawabnya dengan menggaruk kepala.

'Bodoh! tentu saja aku memikirkanmu' umpatku dalam hati.

"Huh, Hinata sebenarnya aku ingin kesini agar sebagian citaku terwujud, aku ingin seperti dandelion yang melakukan apapun demi meraih yang kita mau" ucap Naruto padaku.

"Cita-citamu apa?" aku benar-benar penasaran dengan yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Aku ingin melamar gadis yang sangat kucintai disini" jawab Naruto.

' Me-melamar? aku?'

Aku sangat terkejut, siapa yang akan dilamarnya? akukah? aku sangat gugup, cemas, dan senang.

"Benarkah? si-siapa gadis itu?" tanyaku harap-harap cemas.

"Dia ada disini, dia menyukaiku, aku pun menyukainya, dan sudah kuputuskan aku akan melamarnya, melamar Shion-chan" jawab Naruto yang tersenyum padaku.

'Shion-chan? Shion-chan? aku salah dengarkah? kumohon Naruto ulang ucapanmu'

Aku ingin menangis. Kekecewaan, harapan, dan anganku pupus sudah terbawa hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dandelion.

Aku benci, aku marah, aku kecewa, aku sedih aku... aku... lelah. Kenapa Naruto mengucapkan dihadapanku, aku harus bagaimana?

"Shion? pilihan yang tepat Naruto, berjuanglah!" ucqpku pada Naruto, kini Naruto menghampiri Shion yang sedang meniup dandelion.

Deraian air mata membasahi pipiku, satu- persatu air mata seolah berdesakan ingin keluar, terasa perih didalam hatiku, aku ingin berhenti menangis, tapi air mata ini terus membanjiri pipiku.

Badanku jatuh terduduk diantara bunga dandelion yang sedang berubah wujudnya, kakiku terlalu lelah menahan beban, tanganku mencoba menghentikan laju air mata, namun tak bisa semudah itu. Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin pergi.

Aku berdiri dan berlari menuju batu besar tempat keluar dari kebun itu, aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun yang mereka katakan, aku menerobos bunga dandelion hingga mereka beterbangan, aku merusak keindahan bunga ini, aku hanya ingin pulang.

"Hinata-chan!! Hinata-chan!!" teriak Naruto dan Shion yang kini mengejarku. Aku terus berlari hingga tidak sadar aku meminta suatu kutukan.

'Kumohon pergilah!' batinku kesal.

Aku berhasil keluar dari kebun, kuraih tasku yang tadi kutinggal dan berlari kembali, namun...

"Tolong! Hinata-chan tolong! Aaaa! " teriakan Naruto dan Shion. Selanjutnya bunyi runtuhan terdengar.

Aku berhenti berlari, aku menoleh kebelakang dan pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang berbeda dengan tadi. Aku kaget, aku menutup mulutku seakan tidak percaya. Aku mencari bantuan, kuambil sebuah petasan dan kunyalakan keatas awan.

Aku berlari ke arah runtuhan longsor yang menenggelamkan Naruto dan Shion, aku mencari mereka, batu besar tempat menghubungkan kebun dan jalan tertutup tanah, longsoran tanah keluar dari balik batu besar itu dan turun ke bawah gunung.

"NARUTO..O..O-KUN!!" teriakku, aku jatuh terduduk tidak kuat melihat longsoran itu.

Bunga-bunga dandelion berterbangan, mereka sudah hancur dan terbang menuju tempat yang tidak diketahuinya, berpasrah pada angin yang membawa mereka untuk melanjutkan kembali kehidupan yang menanti untuk diperbarui.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu, kini aku berada diantara dua batu yang bertuliskan namamu dan namanya, cinta begitu egois hingga dapat melupakan persahabatan."Selamat pagi, aku membawakan bunga untuk kalian, aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan, aku berjanji akan sering berkunjung kesini. Naruto terima kasih sudah mengisi ruang dihatiku, dan untukmu Shion, jaga dia disana" ku usap kedua batu nisan mereka.


End file.
